1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a substrate cutting apparatus, and a method of manufacturing a display device by using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a display device has been gradually replaced with a flat panel display device of a slim profile. The display device may include a plurality of thin films including an inorganic layer or an organic layer, etc. Meanwhile, to improve manufacturing efficiency of a display device, a plurality of display devices may be simultaneously formed by forming a plurality of display areas on a substrate, and by then cutting portions between the display areas of the substrate. However, because a conventional substrate cutting apparatus cuts a substrate such that a cross-section of the substrate after cutting has a vertical cross-section, an inorganic layer, etc. formed on the substrate may be damaged during a cutting process of the substrate.